The present invention relates to a process for producing radioactively substituted neuro-receptor agents, with improved yields. The improved yields are obtainable by preventing the formation of volatile, radioactive by-products, such as methyliodine. The formation of by-products is prevented by adjusting the pH of the conversion reaction. The improved yield is also obtainable by avoiding decomposition during down stream processing. This is achievable by using a non-toxic solvent system in the separation system, which makes the subsequent evaporation, unnecessary.
Neuroreceptor agents are compounds binding to specific sites in the nervous system. Because it is known that these specific binding sites are altered in some diseases or dis-orders, radiolabeled neuroreceptors are of great value for diagnosing diseases, traumas and functions of the human brain. For example, iodine-123 labeled tropane analogs have been utilized for diagnosing Parkinson""s disease and dementia of the Alzheimer-type. Another group of neuroreceptor agents is substituted benzodiazepines, which are labeled with iodine-123, iodine-125 or iodine-131. For example, the density of benzodiazepine receptor complex has been reported to be altered in depression, epilepsy and panic dis-orders.
Conventionally, radioiodinated carrier-free neuroreceptor agents have been prepared by the so called Chloratnine T method using trialkyltin precursors and radioactive iodine in strongly acidic conditions. However, in some cases, the labeling reaction is associated with a large and consistent formation of a radioactive volatile reaction product: methyl-iodine (Y. Zea-Ponce et al., J. Lab. Comp. Rad. 1994: 36, 331-337). In said method up to 60% of the activity added into the reaction mixture is lost as by-products. The loss of such an amount of the activity is inconvenient and increases production costs, tremendously. Due to the formation of radioactive by-products, especially methyliodine, an increased amount of radioactivity has to be added into the reaction mixture, which in turn causes an increased need of radioprotection of the persons handling the early stages of the upscaling of the process. The formation of volatile, radioactive by-products, such as methyliodine, also causes the need of radioprotection in the form of devices capable of capturing volatile radiolabeled substances. Active charcoal filters, which are used to capture radioiodine from the air, do not catch up the radioactive methyliodine. Special reactor grade active charcoal filters are required and are a cause of additional production costs.
In the radioiodination method, the product has to be purified from by-products. Usually, chromatographic separation methods are used. The most preferred purification or separation method is, high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC). Conventionally, a mixture of a volatile substance, such as acetonitrile combined with water or an equivalent solvent system, has been used as an eluent. The eluent containing acetonitrile, due to its volatility, has frequently been removed by evaporation to dryness and/or mini-column recovery. However, the process of evaporation to dryness is the cause of decomposition of the labeled compounds. Up to 60% of the radiolabeled product is decomposed. This decomposition means a remarkable decrease of the total yield.
Furthermore, acetonitrile is known to be a toxic compound with tight residue limits for the injectable, radioactive products. Thus, an effective method is required to separate acetonitrile from the radiolabeled neuroreceptor agent and it is also necessary to analyze the residual acetonitrile from every single batch, which is a cause of extra costs and also delays the use of the radiolabeled neuroreceptor agent, which due to the half-life of radioactive compounds further decreases the radioactivity of the final compound.
Still, one other objective of the present invention is to provide an improved, more cost effective and more feasible method to obtain greater yields of the desired radioactive neuroreceptor agents.
Another objective of the present invention is to decrease the formation of volatile by-products such as radioactive methyliodine. At the same time another objective of the invention can be achieved, i.e. the input of radioactivity into the reaction mixture can be diminished.
Further, the objective of the invention is to avoid the use of acetonitrile in the purification and separation process and thus to avoid evaporation process for removing the acetonitrile and to further avoid the need of analysing the radiolabeled neuroreceptor agent for toxic residues.
The objectives of the present invention are achieved by using the process defined in the claims. With said new non-toxic solvent system, comprising ethanol and water in different proportions there is no need to evaporate the purified, radioactive end-product to dryness and/or to use the mini-column recovery before the final formulation and sterilization of the product. A fact that simplifies the process and reduces production costs due to decreased decomposition.
Definitions
In the present description the terms used generally have the same meaning as in medicinal sciences including neurosciences, radiochemistry and biochemistry as set forth in text books and review articles and laboratory handbooks. Some terms are, however, used more extensively and have meaning somewhat deviating from the general use. Some of these terms are defined below.
The term radiolabeled means that the neuroreceptor agent is provided or marked with a radioactive substance or label, such as radioiodine, including I-123, etc. The term radioiodine means a radioactive isotope of iodine, such forms of iodine are e.g. iodine-123, iodine-125 and iodine-131. For diagnostic use the most preferred form of radioactive iodine is iodine-123.
The term xe2x80x9cneuroreceptor agentxe2x80x9d means a compound or substance characterized by its capability of specific binding to defined receptor sites or their transport receptor sites on the cells of the nervous system.
The term xe2x80x9cimproved yieldsxe2x80x9d does not only encompass the direct increased yield of the end product but also encompasses the increase of yield due to the decreased formation of volatile by-products as well as the decreased decomposition of radiolabeled neuroreceptor agent in the down stream processing. The term xe2x80x9cimproved yieldsxe2x80x9d also includes the need for lesser input of radioactivity to obtain a certain amount of radioactive end-product.
The term xe2x80x9ctrialkyltin group or trialkyltin precursorxe2x80x9d means a tin-containing group, which can be used to form stable precursors of the neuroreceptor agents having the general formula (I) 
wherein the substituents R1 are the same or different and mean CnH2n+1 groups, wherein n is 0-6 or an arylgroup. In other words the CnH2n+1 groups are selected from methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl and/or hexyl and isoforms thereof. All the alky groups in the tin compound can be the same or they can all be different. The most preferred trialkyltin groups are trimethyltin and/or tributyltin groups.
The terms xe2x80x9cconvertedxe2x80x9d and/or xe2x80x9cconversionxe2x80x9d mean the process wherein the trialkyltin group in the precursor of the neuroreceptor agent is replaced by or exchanged with a radioactive group, such as radioiodine.
The term xe2x80x9coxidation agentxe2x80x9d means compounds or substances capable of oxidation, such compounds are for example Choramine T, peroxides, such as hydrogenperoxide, IodogenR, lactoperoxidase, succidiamides, such Promosuccidiamide, etc.
The term xe2x80x9cchromatographic separation methodsxe2x80x9d means chromatographic methods making use of liquid-liquid phases such as high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) and fast performance liquid chromatography (FPLC). The most preferred chromatographic separation method of the present invention is HPLC using a reversed phase column.
The term xe2x80x9cmobile solvent phasexe2x80x9d means the eluent used in liquid chromatography methods. The xe2x80x9cmobile solvent phasexe2x80x9d of the present invention is a mixture of mixture of ethanol and water (pH 1-6). The proportions of ethanol:water are preferably in the following ranges 0.5:5 to 5:0.5, most preferably 1:3 to 2:3.
The terms xe2x80x9cadjusted pHxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ca pH adjusted with a buffering systemxe2x80x9d mean a pH range, which is not as strongly acidic as the strongly acidic conditions used in the conventional Chloramine T method. An xe2x80x9cadjusted pHxe2x80x9d is obtainable by using weak solutions of in-organic acids, such as HCl or using such organic acids and/or their salts known to have good buffering capacity. Preferred pH regulating systems are acetic acid/acetate, phosphoric acids/phosphate, carbonic acids/carbonates, etc.
It was found that by using an alternative adjusted pH, which was not as strongly acidic as the pH-conditions used in the conventional Chloramine T method, the formation of radio-active volatile products could be avoided. For example the formation of radioactive methyliodine was remarkably decreased and radiohalogenated neuroreceptor agents could be produced with an increased yield.
Furthermore, a non-toxic solvent system, comprising water and ethanol was found to be effective for purifying the radioiodinated neuroreceptor agent from the trialkyltin precursor and other by-products. Said new non-toxic solvent system simplifies the process and reduces production costs. For example, there is no need of evaporating the end product to dryness and/or to use the mini-column recovery before the final formulation and sterilization.
One preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a synthesis route, wherein the trialkyltin of neuroreceptor agent precursor is replaced by radioactive iodine. The most preferably way to carry out the production of a radioactively labeled [radioiodine] neuro-receptor agent is to replace or exchange trialkyltin with radioiodine in the presence of oxidation agent in conditions which are not strongly acidic, but have an adjusted pH. The pH used in the process of the present invention is in a range varying from a pH of at least 1 but preferably more, up to a pH of 10. Preferably the pH is in the range of 2 to 10 or preferably 8. Most preferably it is in the range of 4 to 7. The trialkyltin precursor used in the reaction is preferably a low molecular weight alkyl. Most preferably the tin precursor is trimethyltin or tributyltin.
The non-toxic solvent system of the present invention was found to purify a radioiodinated neuroreceptor compound from its trialkyltin precursor and other by-products of the reaction. With the new non-toxic solvent system, there is no need to evaporate to dryness and/or to use the mini-column recovery before the final formulation and sterilization.
To avoid radioactive volatile product, when used trialkyltin precursors, an alternative pH was found to produce radiohalogenated neuroreceptor agents. According to the present invention, formation of the radioactive methyliodine was remarkably decreased and the yield of the labeled neuroreceptor compounds increased.
The compounds, which are described on the Table 1, are used as a non-limiting example of the neuroreceptor compounds, which are synthesized from their trialkyltin precursors by the process according to the present invention.
The main route of synthesis is outlined in flow chart 1 using Pe2i and NNC 138241 as non-limiting examples of neuroreceptor agents. 
The preferred chromatographic separation method to isoiate and purity the final product from precursor and other impurities is HPLC using a reversed phase column. The preferred mobile phase comprises 0.5:5 to 5:0.5 aqua (pH 1-6) and ethanol. Alternatively, the mobile phase comprises 1:3 to 2:3 aqua (pH 1-6) and ethanol. The pH is adjusted by using 0.001M to 0.1 M mineral or organic acids or their salts or by combining them.
The following experiments illustrate the invention, but they are not to be constructed as limiting the invention.